In Due Time
by Empty Tome
Summary: When Kitty finds out she's pregnant with Dudley's child she finds the news hard to cope with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not proud of this piece I threw it together over a period of a few days and I'm still not satisfied with it. This was originally going to be a part of Dilemma, but I hate it so much, but you guys might it enjoy it.**

In Due Time

Ch.1

_"I can't believe this is happening to me," It all started with a missing period._

_Kitty attributed it to stress when she realized when her time of the month hadn't arrived one July afternoon. (she laughed it off like it was just some joke)_

_The bad guys were always keeping to their scheduled criminal activities she rationalized. Always keeping her on the move, whether it was in her own hometown of Petropolis or visiting beautiful and dangerous locales. There were so many things about her job that caused her grief on a daily basis that she thought probably mimicked symptoms associated with pregnancy; she wanted to believe it was all in her head. (a mental illness sounded better than a pregnancy scare any day)_

_Unfortunately her fears were realized after she obsessively bought more than a few pregnancy tests from the store. She used them throughout the week; all of them coming back as positives until she forced herself to visit a Gynecologist to determine if the tests were lying-_

_-They weren't._

Kitty was standing outside of The Chief's locked office waiting for him to return, shifting from one foot to another.

He left for lunch an hour an ago with Keswick.

Tammy the secretary assured her he'd be arriving back to H.Q. shortly. She also told Kitty 'to relax' she drawled with her sweet Southern accent. As she tried to find the right words to placate what she assumed was only_misplaced anxiety_.

Only she didn't say it directly to Kitty's face.

To make matters worse it was a stifling hot Friday at TUFF H.Q. Kitty wasn't holding up so well after the air conditioning blew out since this morning.

Everyone was either rolling up their sleeves or cutting their sleeves off. Namely Dudley despite he was wearing a short sleeved shirt to begin with; he complained about the fact that the color black absorbs the most heat which meant the less of his shirt the better. He failed to remember standing outside underneath the sun only applied to this logic. Using a box fan was becoming popular amongst Agents who were working at their cubicles and helped make many new friends. (Dudley again)

The day couldn't get any worse.

_ _ ~.~_ _

The water cooler was drained, every gallon, every last drop drunk to Kitty's displeasure. They wouldn't be receiving another shipment till tomorrow. Eric, his name was drawing blanks in her mind; his name didn't conjure butterflies inside her stomach like when she usually thought about him. There was someone else, she replaced him, she wasn't madly in love with him anymore and she knew it, but-

Kitty's nose wrinkled, her ears flattened against her head. This past month her sense of smell had become rather sensitive. Normally she couldn't guess what it was somebody was having for lunch nor did she care; now it left her making rushed excuses to politely use the restroom to heave.

"Kitty what's wrong," The Chief asked clueless, he was holding a doggy bag with leftovers in one hand and jangling the keys to his office in the other.

Kitty wasn't sure she wanted to discuss her problem anymore, she fell silent, and she felt embarrassed, what would he tell her, what good would it be for him to know?

"Come on in," The Chief took a moment to open the door ushering Agent Katswell to take a seat at his desk.

"So what's this about," The Chief wasn't expecting an immediate response. Kitty's eyes were darting around the room. "well, then," he decided to broach an easier subject. "Kitty I've noticed you've been acting different these past couple of weeks. You've become paler, almost sick even." He said making an educated guess, his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm-I'm thirsty," Kitty said weakly. "really thirsty, there isn't any more water." she bit her gloved thumb trying to distract him with a trivial answer.

"We've all noticed that," Keswick walked briskly into the office jumping into the conversation. "why-" he abruptly became quiet when he discovered The Chief and Kitty's expressions were distressed. "this isn't about the water cooler, is it?" he asked.

"Shut the door," The Chief ordered Keswick, he sounded aggravated.

"What for," Keswick said, slamming the door shut behind him, he was just as confused as The Chief.

"You heard Agent Katswell," The Chief said brashly. "she's thirsty get her something to drink, sorry," he told Kitty. "you'll have to settle for whatever we have in the break room for now."

"I'll get it myself," Kitty smiled, making up an excuse to leave the room. She stood up from her chair only to have her legs give out. Since she landed on carpet it was a soft impact, nonetheless it terrified Keswick and her boss.

"Holy cow, are you okay," Keswick yelled he bent down to help Kitty who was having trouble rising to her feet again.

There was no use in hiding it anymore she had to tell them. If she kept this up any longer it would end up complicating matters for her and her unborn child.

"I'm-I'm not-"Kitty sputtered, she gasped doing her best to speak a coherent sentence giving way to tears. "I'm not-okay-there's something I have-have to-to tell you-"she bawled, her voice trailed off in a murmur leaving nothing to the imagination.

She was utterly devastated.

"Kitty, Kitty, what's the matter, Kitty," were the only words that reached Kitty's ears until she was able to calm down.

"Kitty answer me!"

"Kitty,"

_ _ ~.~_ _

Kitty soon situated herself in a semi-professional manner. Seated at The Chief's desk again she explained to him why her situation motivated her to keep her feelings bottled up in a fury of emotion. It was about her relationship with Dudley Puppy after she slept with him on an occasion.

"One minute we were sipping glasses of Pinot Noir on my couch. Then the next thing you know we couldn't help ourselves and then-"Kitty recounted giving a watered down version of her one night stand.

"So," The Chief interrupted, rifling through some papers. "is it a copy about TUFF's policy regarding maternity leave you need or is this about help?" looking up he stared at Kitty.

"Both," Kitty said quietly. "I'm keeping the child, I'm three weeks along it's just-"She confessed. "I'm just afraid, what if Dudley doesn't accept it, what if he doesn't want to be the father?"

"Now, Kitty," Keswick said, offering sound advice. "forgive me for saying so, buh, buh, buh, but shouldn't you try to explain to Dudley he's the father? Not everything is black and white than you might think."

"Whether Dudley likes or not he's going to find out the truth sooner or later," The Chief said quite frankly. "you might as well tell him and get it over with."

The Chief was concerned about Kitty's welfare and her physical and emotional well-being. She was a mother to be, he wouldn't abandon Katswell. But the confrontation was necessary if it helped resolve any misunderstandings, he bet were quite a few.

"Okay," Kitty whispered, agreeing with them. "but you promise you'll come with me when I break the news to him, right?"she hiccuped gulping back tears. "please?" she whined.

"Of course we will," The Chief said, sighing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm way too critical about my own prose, wow; I'm my own worst enemy. **

Ch.2

The rendezvous was set for Saturday night; the time was set for Six O'clock.

Kitty planned to meet Dudley at a diner.

She chose this particular location because it was significant, something familiar; it was where they frequented on many nights out together. Sure it didn't offer a toy like Meaty Moose. But it served large portions which is the reason why everyone who visited always brought a friend along with them. No one as far as she remembered was ever lonely inside that establishment.

The Chief and Keswick would arrive where they would dress incognito. Their only function was to serve as back up and provide emotional support if (God forbid) something did go wrong.

It was Keswick out of good conscience that couldn't wait to investigate against The Chief's wishes and not a moment sooner. He chose to meet Dudley in a domestic setting namely the Puppy household where his likelihood of becoming caught was minimal.

After all Dudley was anticipating some very important news; an advanced warning of what to expect perhaps may even be beneficial.

_ _ ~.~_ _

Kitty, what was her deal?

Dudley was outside in the front yard of his house. He was taking out his aggression with a tennis ball throwing it at the garage door. He was trying to contemplate what the matter was with his partner.

Contemplating was unheard of for a dog of his caliber.

He even went to the trouble of using a dictionary his mother gave him to define the meaning of contemplation and what it meant he was doing when he did it.

He was actually trying to think, he wanted a fix all solution to make it better. He usually had great ideas when it came to defeating villains; but when it came to someone who barely spoke and was reclusive it just made everything harder.

Like really, really, hard to understand what Kitty needed and it drove him nuts!

What was it, what does she want?

Considering Kitty used her wrist com to contact him yesterday when they were a few cubicles away. With sketchy instructions to meet her at the diner they always visited and they served some pretty sweet food.

Nothing added up.

It hurt when Kitty avoided him; he thought they were a team.

Is that what she wanted to tell him tonight?

She didn't lo-lo-lo- the word was there, it sounded about right, it was on the tip of his tongue about the way he felt about Kitty. Who cares, all that matters is she didn't feel the same way about him! That was it, that's why, it just had to be the reason.

Dudley ground his teeth together; obviously she didn't care about him anymore. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear Keswick who had walked up the driveway to greet him.

"Hi. Dudley, it's me Keswick I just wanted to let you know something."

Dudley threw the ball; colliding off of the garage door again. It hurtled towards Keswick's direction at a breakneck speed.

He never saw it coming.

_ _ ~.~_ _

"I am so sorry," Dudley apologized; leading Keswick by the hand to the living room. He stopped waiting for a response.

Keswick who was slipping in and out of consciousness was muttering angrily under his breathe. Wondering why he shouldn't have gone to all the trouble in the first place.

"A forewarning would've helped," Keswick said, with a dazed expression, his head throbbing he collapsed on the couch.

"I swear the noise you made didn't sound like anything I heard before," Dudley said, amused by the foreign wail Keswick produced.

"I'm sure you sure you would've done the same," Keswick chuckled, he was being sarcastic.

"You think so?" Dudley asked.

"Uh, nuh-nuh-nuh-never mind that," Keswick said, waving a dismissive hand, he changed the subject. "I came here to tell you something."

"And what would that be," Peg questioned, she burst through the door of her home. "and another thing," she was holding the tennis ball that nearly concussed Keswick. "what's this doing outside, what's going on here? Dudley if I knew you were inviting company over I would've-"

Mrs. Puppy, puh-puh-puh-please," Keswick said, trying to explain himself. "I just need a moment of your time. If you and your son would both be as kind to listen I've come here on Kitty's behalf."

"Mitzy," Peg wondered aloud. "what's she got to do with this?"

"Kitty," Dudley recorrected.

"So then what are you waiting for?" Peg demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The room became exceptionally quiet.

"You see Kuh-Kitty has a problem," Keswick answered with the utmost concern. "by the way neither The Chief nor Kitty know I'm here." He shifted nervously in his seat.

"Does that really matter," Peg said, her patience wearing thin. "what's wrong, Mitzy thinks she's too good for my son?" she ended with a very long hmm.

Keswick suppressed a sigh. "Yes, and nuh-no, of course not," he hurriedly exclaimed. "it's nuh-not something you'd expect. None of us knew."

The blood drained from Dudley's face turning into a scary pale complexion. What was wrong with Kitty that was so secretive that she told Keswick and The Chief first?

"Keswick, sweetie," Peg reminded, obviously unamused by Keswick's ambiguous remark. "whatever this is about you're gonna have to make you're point sooner or later."

"Kitty's puh-puh-pregnant," Keswick blurted, his shoulders stiffened.

"And this visit must imply my son's the father?" Peg made brief eye contact with her son.

Dudley's eyes dropped to the floor unsure how to respond. He began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I came here as a friend. I wha-wha- want to help you," Keswick said, relieving Dudley of any doubt he'd abandon him.

"So what are you gonna do, Dudley?" his mother asked.

Dudley smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "it's not the fact Kitty's pregnant that upsets me, I'm not mad at her!" he yelled recovering his voice. "I'm not, fatherhood, responsibility, moving out of my mom's house, no offense!"

Peg gave an approving smile.

"It's just why," Dudley said harshly, trying to grasp the reason behind Kitty's action. "why wouldn't she tell me first?" he sat down next to Keswick on the couch.

Keswick chose his words carefully regarding the social stigmas surrounding unplanned pregnancy. He surmised Kitty's shaky home life must have condemned the practice of bearing children out of wedlock or sex in general. (he was guessing a close approximation)

"You have to remember Kitty's trying to use her best juh-juh-juh-judgment," Keswick explained brusquely. "she's only thinking of a solution that will benefit the future of her child. The reason why you're the last to know is because she's afraid."

Dudley's shoulders sagged.

Keswick rattled a few reasons off the top of his head. "She's afraid you may become cold and uncaring. You may harbor bitter emotions associated with the unborn which muh-muh-muh-may mean terminating your partnership."

Even if Kitty's future did not involve Dudley he knew she'd make due. It was a sad truth she'd force herself to accept if need be.

_ _ ~.~_ _

All Dudley knew it didn't have to end this way. After all this was his decision he could leave the relationship. It would be too easy for him and Kitty understood that; but he wasn't interested in forgetting everything about his partner if that what was upsetting her.

Just forget?

To forget everything they've been through together?

He'd be leaving her behind.

What was it like inside a pregnant woman's mind? What possessed Kitty to even believe he'd scorn her? Scorn that word rhymes with corn and Dudley wasn't about to elaborate on an unrelated topic just yet.

He had to focus, Kitty was counting on him.

Peg flopped on the couch joining Keswick and Dudley. "Just let her know how you feel," she elbowed her son playfully in the ribs. "no son of mine's gonna be a deadbeat father that's for sure. Now go prove it to her."

"Will be behind you every step of the wha-wha-way," Keswick's laughed, his glasses tipped to the bridge of his nose.

So they began formulating a plan together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The Chief and Keswick arrived at the diner a half an hour early. They seated themselves at the counter burying their faces in the menu. Not much about their appearances changed only they were wearing distinguished mustaches.

Keswick decided to wear something formal. It was appropriate for the occasion. He chose to wear a grey suit; he might as well look presentable.

"So," The Chief said, impatiently tapping the table.

"Do you want to take advantage of the two for one deal?" Keswick asked absent minded, he was scrutinizing the twenty dollar meal offer.

"No, that's not what I meant," The Chief sighed.

"Oh, yes Kuh-Kitty," Keswick rubbed a finger underneath his nose.

His mustache, it was itchy; trust The Chief to invest in a cheap disguise that requires an extensive amount of willpower. Long after their orders of grape soda arrived both Keswick's and The Chief's mustaches subsequently slipped into their drinks after taking their first sip.

"Those cost me seventy five cents each," The Chief yelled, his surprise was genuine.

"You boh-boh-boh-bought these from a vending machine?" Keswick said incredulously.

"What, why not," The Chief said, he acted as if it made a difference.

"It's not like we needed them anyway," Keswick said sorely staring into his cup.

"And why is that?" The Chief asked in a tempered tone, Keswick rolled his eyes coughing an inaudible answer under his breathe.

There was a pause that ended quickly; the silence was broken when Kitty entered the diner.

"Hi guys," she shown up wearing a modest slimming black dress.

"My aren't we looking stuh-stuh-stunning tonight," Keswick's eyes settled on their friend. He clasped his hands together sitting them upon his lap.

"You really think so?" Kitty said shyly, she blushed slightly.

"Of course you're beautiful," The Chief told her truthfully. "and just take it easy tonight," He added in a deep growl. "I mean that."

"Don't worry about me, dad," Kitty stuck out her tongue blowing a raspberry in her boss's face.

"We only want your happiness," The Chief reciprocated the gesture with a father like attitude.

"That's ruh-ruh-ruh-right," Keswick said calmly, in-between a slurp of his grape soda. "with us here you'll have nothing to were-were-worry about."

"I only hope Dudley doesn't take the news too hard," Kitty said softly, her green eyes watered.

Keswick smiled trying to brighten everyone's spirits. "just to luh-luh-luh-let you know and I believe this bears repeating," gripping her hanging arm he held her hand giving it a friendly squeeze. "you have absolutely nuh-nuh-nothing to worry about, we promise."

"Dry those eyes, nothing bad is gonna happen on our watch," The Chief reassured, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "so why don't you find yourself a seat in the meantime."

Kitty chose a booth seat Dudley's favorite place to sit while she waited; she ordered a tea with a slice of lemon.

This was it.

She only hoped Dudley was emotionally mature to handle the information he was about to receive. He was a good guy and this was partly his fault only there was something else that would be missing from their relationship. Even if he decided to become the father what was the use if he only married her just because they conceived a child together?

So fake, a fake wedding and they'd only be sharing empty kisses and it wouldn't matter at all despite they both worked for TUFF.

Nothing would.

Children can make or break a relationship rarely did they ever patch up any problems. Kitty had to be realistic about this; she couldn't make Dudley love her and that night they shared was questionable? She wasn't sure about it either she was full of mixed feelings. This was their mistake, they were adults, and they could work this out together-for the better.

Even if Dudley didn't feel the same way or their night that was filled with a flourish of heated passion was only a fluke.

She wanted to leave her relationship with Dudley on friendly terms.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Ten minutes to get ready!

What to wear? He had to wear something; Dudley threw on a black blazer over his T-shirt he found lying on his bedroom floor.

Dudley stuck his head outside his bedroom door. "Mom, I'm ready we have to go now!" he yelled down the hall towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Just give me a minute," Peg yelled back, she opened the door joining her son in the hallway.

"You said that two hours ago!" Dudley griped.

"You men are all alike," Peg said, she was in no hurry."always so impatient." roughly grabbing the lapels of Dudley's jacket she began fussing over her son's choice of attire. "Dudley I think I should iron this before we leave." she expressed her disapproval by tsking.

"Then how about we just leave," Dudley insisted, he slowly backed away from his mother. "There isn't much time left," he flashed his digital watch on his wrist asserting this fact. " I have to be there at six! Kitty will totally understand why I didn't iron my good clothes or iron them at all." he broke out into a run sprinting downstairs.

There was so much on his mind and so many things he wanted to tell Kitty tonight.

So many things she needed to hear.

_ _ ~.~_ _

"It's been nearly twenty minutes and we still haven't finished this basket of fries,"

"I doubt there's a boh-boh-bottom,"

The Chief and Keswick decided to split an order of french fries together with their meal. They slowly realized that no matter how much they consumed despite there slow progression. They concluded the menu wasn't yanking their chain when it described their french fries as 'one basket feeds all.' It sounded like one of those absurd claims just to draw in more clientele. (how wrong they were)

Now they bit off more than they could chew or in there case eat.

Keswick dabbed the corner's of his lips with a napkin. "do you suppose Dudley will join us suh-suh-soon?"

"For Kitty's sake I sure hope so," The Chief turned his head facing Kitty's direction, she was so lonesome looking.

Kitty hadn't really eaten anything, she'd only been nibbling on a piece of dry toast, she probably was sick with worry. As for himself, he had faith in Dudley's abilities, his loyalty, he put all of his trust inside of him since the first time he met him. He wasn't going to be satisfied until he witnessed it for himself that his judgment in that dog's character was wrong.

Dudley would come through, he just knew it.

_ _ ~.~_ _

Unbeknownst to everyone Dudley had parked just outside the diner where he was going over last minute preparations. His mother's small convertible was loaded with balloons congratulating their special occasion. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers in his right arm. He really couldn't remember what the actual flower Kitty loved so he decided that he wanted a little of each. Yellow roses, sunflowers, and orange carnations to name a few, he wanted the bouquet to remind Kitty of something sunny, something very friendly and warm.

Dudley was in the passenger seat tapping his wrist com. "c'mon work, why isn't this thing working?" he shouted, he slammed a fist on the dashboard, he was trying to contact Keswick with little luck.

"So he doesn't have to know we're here," Peg laid a gentle hand upon her son's wrist. "let's just go inside unannounced and besides," she said with the shrug of her shoulder. "I'm famished and you really haven't eaten anything these last few weeks."

"But that's just the thing," Dudley cradled his head in his hands. "I can't go in there, what will I say, what do I tell Kitty?" he lifted his head up embittered, he went on to say. "You're pregnant and I'm sorry, but that's okay because I'm gonna make everything better! Why don't they make cards for these sorts of situations!" he yelled, grappling with the onset of hysteria.

"You aren't supposed to," Peg explained, she pinched one of Dudley's pale cheeks. "it's supposed to come straight from the heart and that's where you both are gonna say it from."

"Okay," Dudley said, rubbing his cheek. "let's go."

_ _ ~.~_ _

The double doors of the diner blew open revealing Peg and Dudley.

Kitty glanced only a moment before she had to choke down a bit of toast she was chewing on. What was Dudley's mother doing here, she knew he was tied to his mother's apron strings, but seriously? What possessed Dudley to bring her here in the first place? Was she actually here to chew her out, was she gonna talk behind her back, was she angry, did she believe this was all her fault?

She thought Peg hated her, what was going on?

Peg whispered into Dudley's ear then pushed him to the booth seat Kitty was occupying; the bouquet of flowers he held between his hands he began to strangle. A trail of petals fell to the floor as he proceeded to walk towards his partner.

"Dudley," Kitty gasped. "Dudley what's going on here?" telling him to stop, she strode up to meet him, the bouquet fell at Kitty's feet.

"I messed up,"Dudley said, his lip trembled. "I really messed up big time, oh boy." he shook his head biting his knuckles. "you hate me don't you? That's right, right? You hate me for what I did!" he sobbed the last sentence.

"What's going on?" Kitty hissed angrily. "I thought-I mean-what-Dudley, Dudley?" she turned her head towards the counter where The Chief and Keswick sat. She believed they had something to do with his emotional outburst, it only made sense.

"He already nuh-nuh-nuh-knows," Keswick said in a quivering voice.

The Chief being quiet, he only took another swig of his soda, he had no intent to interrupt anyone.

"Go figure," Kitty smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Dudley wailed. "I'm so, so sorry! I understand if you never wanna see me again! I'll live far away, I'll probably go back to that place Solitude! I'll even pay alimony and child support, whatever it takes!"

"It's okay, Dudley," Kitty said quietly, she knelt down to pick up the bouquet Dudley bought for her cradling it in her arms.

Dudley's anguished sobs died down slowly after Kitty stood up again. "we're gonna be okay," he heard Kitty tell him. "don't worry, Dudley we're gonna make it better again, okay, so don't cry anymore." like a child that needed reassurance his mind was given ease and then he understood Kitty still loved him the same.

"You really mean it," Dudley asked, he wiped his watery blue eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "you aren't saying that just 'cause?"

"No, and so we're gonna have a baby, we're going to parents," Kitty said, she closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her stomach. "this is our child and you want to be apart of it? Don't forget be honest." she warned, she opened an eye staring directly Dudley. "you only get one chance."

Dudley scratched the back of head, this was a no brainer. "yeah, we're partners aren't we?" he happily accepted the invitation even though love was never mentioned. They felt something between each other, no, they didn't have to say it yet.

Dudley gathered Kitty in his arms embracing her, he pressed a few kisses on her forehead and hair. "I can't leave you," he said softly. "like I could ever hate you, like I ever could."

Their hug broke quickly and Kitty and Dudley were met with The Chief, Keswick, and Peg holding celebratory balloons in their hands. All of them were discussing the moment shared between the happy young couple.

"Way to go, Dudley I knew you had it in you all along," The Chief jumped on the palm of Dudley's hand giving his index finger a handshake. "I'm sure you'll make her very happy."

Dudley blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Keswick asked, punching Dudley's arm. "so, do you think an actual wuh-wuh wedding will be in order soon?" he winked.

"I don't think there's any need to rush it," Kitty said through clenched teeth, she clutched the bouquet in her arms. "why we could go down to the court house anytime. It's no trouble at all."

"But I think you should go through with it," Peg suggested. "I have a bunch of wedding magazines we could look through together. Just think about it you could possibly have a wedding held during this Autumn."

"Well, whatever happens in their future I'm positive they'll be dealing with it together," The Chief told to Peg, trying to alleviate the tension she was causing.

"So let's eat something already I'm starving," Peg grabbed Dudley and Kitty's arms eagerly leading them back to the booth.

The Chief and Keswick chose to depart not too long after Peg decided to get to know 'Mitzy' better. They could hear Dudley's mother dispensing home spun advice and many other topics concerning their relationship until their voices became distant and muffled.

After exiting the diner The Chief and Keswick found themselves outside breathing in the warm night air.

"I still can't buh-buh-buh-believe it myself," Keswick said, running a hand through his hair. "Agent Katswell and Puppy parents."

"Seems so," The Chief replied unsure how to respond.

"To think nine months from now," Keswick chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "this is really happening."

The Chief smiled a toothy grin, they were both at a loss of words, they couldn't articulate their feelings, but they expressed it through their laughter and body language.

Their little family was growing.


End file.
